Origins
A list of Wonder Woman's origin stories. * "Introducing Wonder Woman" ** December 1941 ** ''All Star Comics'' #8 ** written by Charles Moulton ** art by Harry G. Peter * "The Origin of Wonder Woman" originally untitled; title from Archive Editions v1 ** June 1942 ** ''Wonder Woman'' v1 #1 ** written by Charles Moulton ** art by Harry G. Peter * "The Exclusive Story of Wonder Woman" ** May 1944 ** Wonder Woman (newspaper strip) ** written by Charles Moulton ** art by Harry G. Peter * "Secret Origin of Wonder Woman: A Wonder Girl Story" ** January 1959 ** ''Wonder Woman'' v1 #105 ** written by Robert Kanigher ** art by Ross Andru * "The Golden Age Secret Origin of Wonder Woman" ** January 1966 ** ''Wonder Woman'' v1 #159 ** written by Robert Kanigher ** art by Ross Andru * "The Second Life of the Original Wonder Woman" ** February 1973 ** ''Wonder Woman'' v1 #204 ** written by Robert Kanigher ** art by Don Heck * "The New, Original Wonder Woman" ** November 1975 ** "The New, Original Wonder Woman" ** written by Stanley Ralph Ross ** directed by Leonard Horn * "The Secret Origin of Wonder Woman!" ** November 1977 ** ''Wonder Woman'' v1 #237 ** written by Gerry Conway ** art by Jose Delbo * "The Secret Origin of Wonder Woman!" ** Fall 1979 ** ''DC Special Series'' #19 ** written by Cary Burkett ** art by Jose Delbo * "The Princess and the Power!" ** February 1987 ** ''Wonder Woman'' v2 #1 ** written by Greg Potter and George Pérez ** art by George Pérez * "Inspiration!" ** October 2001 ** ''Wonder Woman: Our Worlds at War'' #1 ** written by Phil Jimenez ** art by Cliff Chiang and Jamal Igle * "Wonder Woman" ** March 2009 ** Wonder Woman ** written by Gail Simone and Michael Jelenic ** directed by Lauren Montgomery * "Origins & Omens" ** April 2009 ** ''Wonder Woman'' v3 #29 ** written by Gail Simone ** art by Aaron Lopresti * "The Story of the Amazon Princess" ** April 2011 ** The Story of the Amazon Princess ** written and illustrated by Ralph Cosentino * "The Secret Origin of Wonder Woman!" ** December 2014 ** Secret Origins #6 ** written by Brian Azzarello and Cliff Chiang ** art by Goran Sudzuka * "Wonder Woman: An Origin Story" ** March 2015 ** Wonder Woman: An Origin Story ** written by John Sazaklis ** art by Luciano Vecchio * "The Legend of Wonder Woman" ** November 2015 ** The Legend of Wonder Woman #1-9 ** written by Renae De Liz ** art by Renae De Liz * "Wonder Woman: Earth One" ** April 2016 ** Wonder Woman: Earth One: Volume One ** written by Grant Morrison ** art by Yanick Paquette * "Wonder Woman: Year One" ** September 2016 to January 2017 ** Wonder Woman v5 #2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, 14 ** written by Greg Rucka ** art by Nicola Scott * "Wonder Woman" ** June 2017 ** Wonder Woman ** written by Allan Heinberg and Geoff Johns ** directed by Patty Jenkins __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Lists __NOWYSIWYG__